


дети в полном порядке

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: au; Через шесть лет с окончания войны Ас возвращается к жизни и встречает Эрроу.





	дети в полном порядке

**Author's Note:**

> имя аса - один из фанонов.

Дети - цветы жизни. Если они не шумные маленькие чудовища, которые пытаются залезть куда не следует и потрогать то, что не стоит.

У Каина детей никогда не было, потому о грузе ответственности за ними он знал лишь со слов других людей. Сначала - своего командира, потом - старухи Циклонис. Своих он завести так и не успел - все время заняла война, а если он станет семьянином, то начнет терять себя, как убийцу и хладнокровного солдата... А потом его чуть не прикончила собственная же императрица.

Бывшая, кстати, тоже ребенком. Только большим.

Вернулся Каин лишь через шесть лет - спасибо все той же императрице. Войны к тому времени уже и не было, на Атмосе царил мир и покой. Куда ему, вояке, податься? Слава небесам, еще не все узнали и не отдали судьями на растерзание, которые его за предательство и службу врагу казнили бы на месте.

Первым делом Каин решил наведаться к своему старому знакомому.

Адрес, данный ему Циклонис, принадлежал небольшому уютному домику со стеклянными огромными окнами и садом вокруг. Откуда-то изнутри доносился звонкий смех.

Каин неуверенно помялся. Мало ли, как этот рыжий пес его воспримет. Шесть лет назад мальчишка одного вида его перенести не мог, как и Каин тогда (однако, для него так было нужно), вряд ли их отношения существенно изменились за прошедший срок.

Мужчина нажал пальцем на звонок. Смех внутри затих, из дома донеслись шаги, а потом вышел хозяин дома, парень лет двадцати с короткими рыжими волосами и хмурым взглядом - таким же, как и шесть лет назад. Каин застыл на месте, не решаясь двигаться - судя по выражению лица, рыжий пес был не рад.

Однако недовольство на лице парня, к удивлению Каина, резко сменилось на легкое удивление и спокойствие. Он открыл калитку и указал рукой внутрь.

\- А, проходи, проходи. Циклонис говорила, что ты явишься, но не так же скоро.

Мужчина прошел внутрь. Внутри дом выглядел еще лучше, чем казался снаружи, все здесь было аккуратно и чисто, после Циклонии как-то... непривычно. Каин рассматривал все это с молчаливым недоверием - мало ли, может это лишь сон, или все это дружелюбное отношение - просто игра, сейчас его схватят и...

Рефлексы старого бойца работают хорошо, это он понял сразу после того, как увернулся от летящего в него плюшевого медведя. Сначала Каин не придал этому внимания, однако потом, когда понял, что розовая игрушка точно не может принадлежать хозяину этого дома, начал оглядываться, стараясь найти неудачного стрелка.

Он с рыжим псом сели на белый диван, стоящий в гостиной. И замолчали, рассматривая друг друга. Один - потому что враг чертовски сильно изменился за прошедшее время, второй - просто так, из-за банального любопытства.

Наконец, один не выдержал.

\- Сколько тебе теперь лет? Около двадцати?

Эрроу молча кивнул, продолжая рассматривать старого противника. Потом, прищурившись, пробормотал:

\- Ты ничуть не изменился, знаешь. Каким был, таким и остался. Какая-то магия? - с ухмылкой пробормотал он. Каин посмотрел на Эрроу, как на идиота, а потом проворчал:

\- Ага. Магия смерти.

Они замолчали на мгновение, а потом рассмеялись. Громко, искренне - пожалуй, так Каин не смеялся с тех самых пор, как предал своего лидера десять лет назад. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он запрокинул голову наверх и мельком покосился на плюшевого медведя, которого кто-то запустил в полет. Из-за угла показалась маленькая ручка, утащившая игрушку в тень.

\- Дети? - непонимающе спросил он. Эрроу прищурился, но отвечать не стал, смотря туда же, куда и Каин. Он тихонько свистнул, а потом резко вскочил и рявкнул, да так неожиданно и громко, что Каин вздрогнул.

\- А ну брысь отсюда! Что я вам говорил по поводу слежки?!

За углом раздался шорох, и вновь раздалась тишина. Эрроу многозначительно переглянулся с Каином, а потом проворчал, намеренно громко, чтобы тени за углом его слышали:

\- Какая жалость, мама то все сладкое спрятала, и только я знаю, где оно... - Каин растянул губы в ухмылке и фыркнул. "Ага, детей, значит, шантажирует. Верным путем идет, малец." За углом вновь раздался шорох, а потом вылетела одна из теней. Даже не вылетела, выкатилась. Кубарем пролетев несколько метров, ребенок врезался в ноги своего отца и резко вскочил на ноги, сжимая в руках пластиковый стаканчик с продетой в него ниткой.

\- Ну ты же обещал!

Дите, выбежавшее первым, оказалось мальчишкой лет четырех с торчащими во все стороны темно-синими волосами. "Однако насчет матери я не прогадал," - усмехнувшись, подумал Каин. Кожа у ребенка была смуглой, но не такой темной, как у матери, а чуть светлее. Обижено засопев, мальчишка гордо поднял нос и со всей силы ударил папашу по ноге, убегая прочь.

Рыжий пес, взвыв, погрозился выпороть маленького наглеца, однако из соседней комнаты раздался лишь наглый смешок и топот удаляющихся ног. Каин, смотря за этим цирком, лишь отметил, что вечно хмурый мальчишка превратился в папашу-обалдуя.

Впрочем, это нормально. Такие люди, у которых не было детства, всегда остаются недовзрослыми. Как и сам Каин.

Потом в молодого папашу полетел знакомый розовый мишка, а следом за ним из-за угла вылетела маленькая фурия, чей смех слышал Каин на подходе к дому. Девочка, возраста того мальчишки, ловко увернулась от рук отца и проскользнула мимо его ног. В отличие от брата она больше похожа на Эрроу: те же зеленые глаза, такая же бледная кожа. Однако цвет волос все равно достался ей от матери, не считая одной ярко-красной прядки на челке.

Показав язык папашке, а заодно и гостю, она выскользнула во двор, где начала носиться в траве, громко смеясь. Перед ней бегал братец, держа что-то в руках.

\- А женушка твоя где, а? - Каин оторвал взгляд от шумящих детишек и перевел его на Эрроу. Тот незадачливо смотрел на картину во дворе и чесал затылок, не в силах что-либо сказать. Вздрогнув, он перевел взгляд на бывшего командующего и пожал плечами.

\- А? Убежала она, изучать что-то. Ученый, мать его, всегда пропадает на работе. А детей на меня сплавляет. Будто я им нянька, - он обиженно проворчал и так же глянул на детишек. Те продолжали носиться, однако теперь мальчик убегал от девочки из-за другой причины - та держала в руках паука.

\- Списали тебя со счетов, рыжая ты псина, - проворчал Каин, насмешливо смотря на Эрроу. Тот отмахнулся.

\- Ты тут мне не ругайся, детей плохому научишь, - качает пальцем Эрроу. - Это сегодня у меня выходной, вот и слежу за маленькими монстрами, а так с ними обычно кто-нибудь другой сидит. Удивляюсь, что они меня все еще узнают - работа все время отнимает.

Каин вновь посмотрел на детишек во дворе и покачал головой.

\- Ну это все же хорошо, что ты нашел на них время. Все же хорошо...

Детишки так же продолжали беситься в саду, а Каин, смотря на них, начал думать о том, что пора бы забыть свою старую жизнь и остепениться. Как и Эрроу. Война кончилась, разве это не замечательный повод, чтобы начать новую жизнь?..


End file.
